El Alfa del Omega
by Jearo
Summary: Este es el segundo Capitulo de Bienvenido a casa Hermano...espero que les guste..


Shaman King: Bienvenido a casa hermano  
Capitulo 2: El Alfa del Omega  
  
Los saluda el yo que existe en su mente....Bien lo prometido es deuda, Sys, aqui esta por lo que tanto has preguntado, tambien a todos los lectores, y los que no saben ni que, de todos modos...ahora si...para que no se queden con curiosidad.....o para los distraidos......Hay otra cosa que no he mencionado....si no saben que es Ocosingo........les recomiendo que lean "El contincante que venia del continente nuevo"  
  
En el capitulo anterior:...........  
  
{Llego un día sin avisar, en un día negro y oscuro con una tormenta, como Ana, solo que Ana seria algo mejor que el....Se presentó como Hayao Asakura......}  
  
{"Me llamo.....Hayao Asakura"}  
  
{Asi que quieres pelear eh?...no entiendo, mi hermano te ha ganado fácilmente...para que lo retas?" }  
  
{"Lo conoces?"........."Conocer que?" ..........." A mi hermano...¿Lo conoces?".....".....no" }  
  
{"Te me escapaste una vez, no haré que pase lo mismo esta vez, solo que esta vez necesito tu poder espiritual y no a ti" }  
  
{Veran, eso no es nada, investigue sobre como se rompió la cuchilla de Len Tao y investigue que el único que pudo romperla fue un demonio que era el mal encarnado" }  
  
{Puede ser que una estrella del anochecer brille sobre ti.... }  
  
{Puede ser que cuando la oscuridad caiga Tu corazón sea sincero... }  
  
{Cuando la oscuridad llegue cree...y encontraras un camino}   
  
{Puede ser que el llamado de las sombras se alejará volando...}   
  
{Puede ser que todo lo que has hecho y sacrificado ilumine el día}   
  
{Y cuando la noche se sobrepase... }  
  
{Podrás salir a encontrar el sol}  
  
{Tienen que detener a Désden antes de que lleve a cabo su plan.}  
  
Traia esas palabras en la mente...mientras volabamos en el avion, ¿Como pudo ese tal Hayao Asakura, hacerle esto a Yoh??...No lo entiendo...ni jamas lo entendere...cuando miro a Yoh nunca lo veo preocupado, pero en este momento...La cara la tenia de preocupacion, ahora en vez de sonreir tenia la cara seria...para perder el tiempo fui a preguntarle a Len cuanto faltaba para llegar a la aldea de Yoh...  
  
"Oye Len, cuanto falta para llegar??" Pregunte muy interesado  
  
"Veamos, llegaremos dentro de 2 horas" Dijo Len pensativo  
  
"Dime una co....." Iba a preguntar Horohoro, hasta que un ruido detuvo el avion.....  
  
"Que esta pasando aqui??" Dijo Len  
  
"Es una turbina..."Dijo Ryo que se habia asomado  
  
"Ahhh....Esta bien entonces" Dijo Horohoro sin preocupacion  
  
"Que estas diciendo idiota...sin una turbina nos vamos a estrellar!!!!!" Dijo Len Tao Gritando  
  
"Ehhhhh.....Ahhhhhh!!!!!!" Grito Horohoro  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
......................................................................  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Al despertar nos dimos cuenta que por alguna extraña razon habiamos caido sanos y salvos, sin embargo, nos sentiamos un poco adoloridos, aun asi, nos pudimos levantar y pudimos continuar con nuestro viaje que teniamos por delante  
  
"Mi aldea queda unos Kilometros mas adelante" Dijo Yoh quien no se rehusaba a rendirse  
  
"Esta bien, sigamos, pero me queda en duda....quien nos salvo???" Preguntaba Horohoro desconsertado  
  
"Eso ahora no importa, hay que continuar" Dijo Yoh quien avanzo sin esperarnos  
  
Habiamos avanzado unos 3 o 4 Kilometros cuando Yoh dijo  
  
"Nos acercamos a mi aldea, lo primero que hay que hacer es saber donde se encuntra Hayao" DijoYoh  
  
"Muy bien, pero..."Iba a decir algo Len cuando fue golpeado a traicion "Ahhhh!!!!!!!!!!!" Grito Len  
  
"Estas bien Len??" Pregunto Lee Bruce Long quien por primera vez hablo  
  
"Si, me encuentro bien, pero quien demonios me golpeo??" Dijo Len  
  
"Fui Yo..." Oimos una voz en lo profundo del bosque  
  
"Sal entonces cobarde" Dijo Horohoro  
  
"Diras salgan" Se oyo otra voz de tono diferente  
  
"A que se refieren??" Pregunto Ryo  
  
"Esta bien....nos presentaremos...."Se oyeron varias voces  
  
"Somos los Soldados H" Hablaron a coro  
  
"No querran decir X??" Se mofaba Horohoro  
  
"No, somos los soldados H, preparense para morir" Hablo una voz  
  
"Salgan de una vez" Dijo Yoh  
  
De entre los arboles bajaron 4 sombras que nos rodearon ....tengo que adimitir que nos sorprendieron, pero la sorpresa seria mayor mas al rato  
  
Se presentaron como  
  
"Enl Oat" quien se parecia un poco a Len, solo que el pico de su cabello lo traia enfrente y para bajo, su pelo era amarillo y su aram un cuchillo  
  
"Yor con su espada de metal"era igual a Ryo, solo su vestimenta era negra y el cabello lo tenia desmarañado y de color blanco su arama era una espada de metal  
"Rohoroho" El mismo Horohoro desde mi perspectiva solo que su cabello lo traia para abajo, su color de pelo era verde y traia como arma una tabal de Skateboard  
  
"Y Chan Jackie Long" Era igualito a Lee Bruce Long solo que su cabello era cafe y en sus puños traia unos Boxers y su vestimenta era la de un boxeador  
  
"Juntos somos los guerreros H" Dijeron a Coro  
  
"No se alarmen chicos solo porque se ven iguales a nosotros no hay razon para temer" Hablaba Yoh  
  
Pero todos se habian quedado...asi...°_° !_! *_*  
  
"Ja, cualquiera que se enfrente a nosotros....pierda cualquier esperanza" Hablaron los soldados H  
  
"Chicos..."Trataba de hacer reaccionar Yoh a los demas  
  
"....."Todavia tenian la impresion fuerte  
  
"Esta bien, empezemos la pelea" Hablaba Enl Oat, quien posesiono su cuchillo  
  
Los demas Soldado H hicieron lo mismo....y le propinaron una golpiza a los estupefacto, eso los hizo vovler en razon y empezaron la pelea....  
  
"Je, a mi dejenme a mi espejo" Decia Horohoro quien acababa de posesionar su tabla  
  
"Yo voy por el copion" Dijo Len con su cuchilla posesionada  
  
"Don Yoh vaya y busque a Doña Anna, nosotros nos encargaremos de estos rufianes" Hablaba Ryo  
  
Yoh y yo seguimos nuestro camino confiando en nuestros compañeros.....en cierto parte del lugar nos encontramos en una cueva  
  
"Saliendo de aqui esta la aldea...ahi debe estar Anna...hay que seguir" Hablaba Yoh  
  
"No tan rapido" se oyo una voz  
  
"Eres tu tambien uno de los soldado H??" Pregunte yo  
  
"No, soy sirviente de Hao" Se oyo la voz  
  
"De, de HAO????" Pregunto Yoh desconternado  
  
"Si, las razones por las que estoy aqui no les incumbe pero aun asi....preparense a morir" Hablo la voz  
  
"Pero antes...quien te envio??" Dijo Yoh  
  
"El señor Hao dijo que me encargara de ti, y es lo que voy a hacer" La voz desaparecio  
  
"A donde has ido??" Pregunto Yoh  
  
"Te voy a llevar al lugar del señor Oscuro" Hablo la voz  
  
"El lugar del señor Oscuro???" Pregunto Yoh quien trataba de recordar donde lo habia oido  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
......................................................................  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Muy bien, si lo que quieren es pelea....eso les daremos" Decia Horohoro  
  
"Vas a morir" Le respondio Rohoroho  
  
"Marea de Hielo" Grito Horo, quien hizo su tecnica, Roho la esquivo facilmente con su tabla e hizon Kickflip mctwist sobre la cabeza de Horo  
  
"Preparate, Terremoto" Hablaba Roho la tecnica que utilizo es la misma marea de hielo, solo que en este caso en vez de hielo son rocas  
  
"Pe, pero como pudiste hacer eso???" Pregunto Horo  
  
"Eres pesimo y das lastima Horohoro"Se mofo Roho quien a su vez comenzo a golpear a Horohoro sin piedad  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
......................................................................  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Ya estamos en el lugar del señor Oscuro Yoh" Hablo la voz  
  
"Ya comprendo este lugar.....este lugar es Ocosingo !_!"  
  
"No se que es lo que sepas sobre Ocosingo pero seras eliminado, tal como el señor Hao me lo pidio" Hablo la voz  
  
"Aparece y asi sabremos si lo que dices es cierto" Dijo Yoh  
  
"Lluvia Acida!!!!" Grito la voz, en ese momento comenzo a caer del cielo Granizo  
  
"El granizo no me va a detener" Dijo Yoh evadiendo los garnizos  
  
"El granizo no, pero la lluvia acida??? que acaso lo olvidaste??" Decia la voz mientras del cielo caia acido  
  
"Ahhh!!!"Grito Yoh de dolor cuando unas gotas cayeron sobre el  
  
"Muy bien Yoh...Sufre" Dijo La voz...la lluvia habia desaparecido  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
......................................................................  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Eres rapido Clon" Hablaba Len Tao  
  
"Je, y tu eres debil" Decia Enl  
  
"No sabes lo que dices, Cuchilla dorada!!!!!!!" Atacaba Len  
  
"Nasob cubreme" Le hablaba a su espiritu quien esquivo el ataque a gran velocidad  
  
"Maldito" Grito Len  
  
"Muy bien, Cuchillo de Agrum(Plata en latin)!!!!!!!!!!" Dijo Enl con su brillo cego a Len por un momento, y con sus cuchillos plateados masacro a Len  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
......................................................................  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Y ahora preparate a recibir la furia del gran espiritu del agua....marea furiosa!!!!" Grito la voz que por un lado diferente le atizo un gran golpe de agua  
  
"No!!!!" Gritaba Manta quien fue herido tambien por el impacto y habia caido al suelo  
  
"Yo,yo....."Estaba cayendo Yoh exhausto  
  
"Amo Yoh...no se rinda" Trataba de alentar Hamidamaru  
  
"No te preocupes..."Decia Yoh cayendose  
  
"Muere Yoh....Marea Roja!!!!" Grito la voz  
  
"No lo mates"Se oyo otra voz  
  
"El señor Hao me lo ordeno" Respondio la primera voz  
  
"Vengo de parte de el" Respondio la segunda voz  
  
"No te creo...."Respondio la primera voz la cual siguio con el ataque   
  
"Ataque del Big Ben Fastasmagorico!!!!" Gritaba una voz familiar para Yoh  
  
"Porque hiciste eso???"   
"Tenia que hacerlo"  
"No debiste"  
"La doncella Jean estrara agradecida de que no hayan matado a Yoh...recuerdas lo que me has dicho???Amense los unos a los otros"   
  
Yoh solo escuchaba las voces ya que habia caido desfallecido...aunque pudo exclamar  
  
"Gracias Lyserg" Termino diciendo Yoh  
  
La cueva habia quedado en silencio...solo habia quedado Yoh....quien se adentro en sus pensamientos pensando en visiones futuras y pasadas que se entrelazaban, visiones del torneo de los Shamanes...de los guerreros Simenoa...de Hao...de su posesion grandiosa...De la llegada de su hermano....de Anna...... ¿Porque? se preguntaba en su interior  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
......................................................................  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Tokagero...Ataque de serpientes de agua!!!!!" Gritaba Ryo  
  
"Gerotak....Ataque de culebras!!!!" grito Yor  
  
Las fuerzas habian chocado, pero el poder de Yor se volvio mas poderoso.......y Ryo cayo sin sentido al suelo  
  
"Que facil fue derrotarlos" Hablaba Enl  
  
"Todavia no estan derrotados....La Brisa de la Risa!!!!!" Se oyo una voz  
  
"Amor...usa tu ataque de esqueletos!!!!" Se oyo otra voz  
  
"Vamos Lee Bruce Long patada voladora!!!!" termino una ultima voz  
  
Los contrincates cayeron al suelo siendos vencidos por Chocolove, Fausto VIII Y Yun Tao  
  
"Gracias hermanita, pero no necesitabamos ayuda" Decia Len  
  
"Pero si necesitan una cru roja" Bromeo....Chocolove  
  
"....."Nadie le hizo caso  
  
"Como fue que nos encontraron???" Pregunto Horohoro  
  
"La hermana de Len nos dijo donde estaban" Dijo Fauto VIII  
  
"Pues gracias"Termino diciendo Ryo  
  
"Quienes eran ellos??Se pare.....cian..." Dijo Yun  
  
"Porque dices que nos preciamos???" Dijo Len  
  
"Han desaparecido" Dijo Horohoro  
  
"Eso no importa, hay que buscar a Don Yoh" Dijo Ryo  
  
"Manta y el se fueron a aquella cueva" Dijo Horohoro  
  
"Entonces vayamos" Dijo Fausto VIII  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
......................................................................  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Yoh.....Yoh.....Despierta" se oia una voz  
  
"Quien...quien eres???" Pregunto el  
  
"Soy tu" Se oyo la otra voz  
  
"En donde me encuentro???" Pregunto Yoh que se acababa de despertar  
  
"Estas en tus recuerdos...tus memorias...aunque hayas logrado salir de Ocosingo sigues en tus memorias"Se oyo  
  
"Pero quien eres...??" Volvio a preguntar Yoh  
  
"Ya te dije...soy tu..."Respondio la voz que al acercarse a Yoh vio que en realidad era el  
  
"Como..." Estaba diciendo Yoh  
  
"Como es posible??, todos tenemos un yo interior" Dijo el otro Yoh  
  
"Tienes que despertar de tus memorias..Rescatar a Anna....derrotar a Hao" Terminaba el otro Yoh de hablar  
  
Al volver en si Yoh se dio cuenta de que habia salido de la cueva y se encontraba en la aldea...al fondo podia observar un gran resplandor....Yoh se dirigio para alla  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
......................................................................  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Anna....Anna" Se oian una voces  
  
"Que paso??" Despertaba Anna  
  
"Bienvenida a casa" Respondia la voz, la cual era de Hayao  
  
"A que te refieres Hayao??" Dijo Anna  
  
"Estas conmigo...de nuevo" Hablaba Hayao  
  
"Ju" Solo dijo Anna  
  
"Porque estas molesta???" Pregunto Hayao  
  
"Sera orque me trajiste sin que yo lo deseara, porque me tienes atada aqui, y porque se que tienes un plan perverso??" Dijo Anna sarcasticamente  
  
"No has cambiado" Dijo Hayao  
  
"...."No respondio Anna  
  
"No te intreresa saber porue te traje hasta aqui??? Pregunto Hayao  
  
"La verdad.....si" Respondio Anna  
  
"Veras, tu tienes a 2 amiguitos mios, ademas tu gran poder espiritual es muy superior al de Yoh...con esos poderes el mundo del mas alla sera mio" Dijo Hayao  
  
"Estas loco...no puedes hacer eso" Dijo Anna  
  
"Es verdad....nadie tiene tanto poder" Hablo Yoh  
  
"Hermanito....que bueno que llegaste" Dijo Hayao "Asi que decidiste unirte a mi??"  
  
"No se de que estas hablando" Dijo Yoh  
  
"Asi que solo vienes a salvar a tu prometida....QUE INGENUO" Dijo Hayao  
  
"Entonces peleemos" Dijo Yoh  
  
"No sin antes empezar mi plan....Désden...vamos empieza el ritual....Gran espiritu del viento, ven a mi" Dijo Hayao  
  
"Tu tambien tienes un gran espiritu??Como es eso posible???" Dijo Yoh  
  
"Es algo que no te interesa Hermanito" Dijo Hayao  
  
"Hamidamaru..Posesiona a Harusame" Dijo Yoh  
  
"Espiritu del viento...Tormenta!!!!Acto seguido aparecio un espiritu parecido al que tiene hao solo que de color verde con alas en la espalda y pico  
  
"Ahhhh!!!!"Grito Yoh  
  
"Jajajajajaj"No vas a poder  
  
"...."Yoh yacia en el suelo...mientras tanto Anna iba desmayandose por el ritual de Désden...quien le estaba quitando su poder y transmitiendolo al los colmillos de Hayao  
  
"Lo siento Hermanito, Tormenta de Fuego!!!!!"Grito Hayao  
  
"Miguel Angel....Espada de la justicia!!!"  
  
"Ataque del Big Ben Fastasmagorico"  
  
"Asi que tambien quieren pelear ustedes ehh???" Dijo hayao  
  
"Vamos Hayao...si eres hermano de Yoh...Arrepientete y cree en el Evangelio!!!"Grito Lyserg quien atacaba  
  
"No se porque la doncella Jean quiere que ayudemos pero...se hara lo que ella diga" Grito el soldado X  
  
"Imbeciles" Dijo Hayao ya que el ataque no le habia afectado "Soldados H...matenlos" Dijo Hayao  
  
"...Ataque del Infierno!!!!" Grito una voz  
  
"...Golpe de Hielo" Djo Otra voz  
  
"Pero que???" Decia Lyserg  
  
"Ahhh!!!!" Gritaron Lyserg y el Soldado X  
  
"Jajajaaja, seres inferiores, no quedara nada de ustedes, en cuanto a ti hermanito...tendras que morir"  
  
Cuando Hayao habia terminado de decir eso....Los poderes del ritual habian terminado y la energia que habia acumulado en sus colmillos se habia pasado a su cuerpo....  
  
"Désden....ataque de las sombras!!!" Grito Hayao haciendo el ataque  
  
"Cuchilla Dorada!!!" Grito una voz a lo lejos  
  
"Don Yoh, se encuentra bien???"Pregunto Ryo  
  
"A si que llegaron los amigos de mi hermano" Dijo Hayao  
  
"Deja libre a Anna" Dijo Yun Tao  
  
"No comprenden, en especial tu Len, comprenden que mi poder no se compara con los suyos???" Dijo hayao  
  
"Callate....eso me recuerda que me debes una cuchilla" Dijo Len quien ataco  
  
"Ingenuo...Désden....entretenlos....el ritual lo debo terminar yo" Dijo Hayao retirandose  
  
"ALTO!!!" Se oyo una voz  
  
"Quien eres??" Dijo Hayao  
  
"Soy Silver...he venido a detenerte...los grandes espiritus no estan en favor de eso" Dijo Silver  
  
"Si es verdad lo que dices...dicelo a el....Espiritu del Aire...Manifiestate!!!"Grito Hayao quien dejo a Silver peleando con el espiritu del aire  
  
Anna solo podia mirar...en ese instante Hayao habia llegado con Anna la cual estaba sostenida solo por sus manos y pies que estaban apoyados a una cruz....  
  
"Ves Anna, mi poder es superior....aceptarias ser mi esposa???" Pregunto Hayao  
  
"Pudrete!!!" Escupio Anna a Hayao  
  
"Jajajaja, eso es lo que necesito una mujer con agallas...."Reia Hayao mientras se limpiaba  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
......................................................................  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
"Ataque de la cuchilla dorada!!!!"   
  
"Serpientes de Agua!!!"   
  
"Marea de Hielo!!!"   
  
"Ataque de esqueletos!!!!"  
  
"Patada Voladora!!!"  
Gritaron todos al mismo iempo que lanzaban su ataque a Désden el poderoso espiritu negro de Hayao...los ataques combinados solo le hicieron cosquillas..Désden se reincorporo rapidamente y ataco a todos dejandolos en el suelo......  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
......................................................................  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
"Gran espiritu...Porque estas a favor de el??" Preguntaba Silver quien esquivaba los ataques  
  
"..."El espiritu no respondia  
  
"Porque estara en esa influencia??" Se preguntaba Silver  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
......................................................................  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Yoh hbaia caido desmayado de nuevo...y otra vez bagaba por su mente  
  
"Yoh.....Yoh...despierta de nuevo" Se oyo de nuevo una voz  
  
"Otra vez soy yo??" Pregunto Yoh  
  
"No, soy Manta" Respondio la voz  
  
"Manta???que haces aqui??" Pregunto Yoh  
  
"Creo que nuestras mentes se han unido pero....creo saber como detener a Désden y a tu hermano" Dijo Manta  
  
"Como??" Dijo Yoh  
  
"Es de una forma cientifica...veras imagina que Hayao es un Atomo..." Dijo Manta  
"No es hora de jugar Manta" Dijo Yoh un poco molesto  
  
"Termina de oir mi plan....Si Hayao es el atomo y Anna el nucleo esto va a ser asi....Si un atomo se encuentra cerca del nucleo la fuerza de atraccion es mayor y es mas dificil separarlos en cambio si se aleja la fuerza es menor...me entiendes??" Pregunto Manta  
  
"Explicamelo de una forma simple" Dijo Yoh  
  
"Para hacer que Hayao pierda fuerza es necesario separarlo de Anna...si recuerdas....cuando llego a tu casa Hamidamaru dijo que la fuerza negativa se sintio muy fuerte....en ese momento estaba Anna, cuando se enfrento a Len, Anna pensaba en Hayao...al menos eso vi en una vision....asi que..no se que relacion tienen Hayao y Anna pero hay que alejar a Anna lo mas posible de Hayao" Dijo Manta  
  
"Esta bien...pero hay que ser cautelosos" Dijo Yoh quien acto seguido regreso a la realidad junto con Manta  
  
"Muy bien" Dio Manta  
  
Los 2 se acercaron a donde se encontraba Anna...cautelosamente...mientras Hayao se habia retirado para saborear su victoria, desatarona Anna y la alejaron de ahi, Anna se encontraba viva pero sin energias,,,si no se apresuraban a devolverle la energia...moriria  
  
Hayao rapido sintio como su energia disminuia...asi que busco rapidamente a Anna y encontro a Yoh  
  
"Hermano...devuelveme a Anna" Dijo Hayao  
  
"Sobre mi" Dijo Yoh  
  
"Sera como digas...Désden...ven" Dijo Hayao  
  
"Hamidamaru..." Hablo Yoh  
  
"Golpe sombrío!!!" Grito Hayao  
  
"No lo mates...." Se oyo una voz en la cabeza de Hayao  
  
"Callate" Grito Hayao  
  
"No.....lo hagas" Dijo La voz  
  
"JA...no voy a seguir tus ordenes...Hermanito....MUERE!!!!!!!!" Hayao se habia lanzado contra Yoh  
  
El ataque parecia que iba a matar a Yoh...pero un escudo de fuego lo detuvo....  
  
"Quien...quien eres??" Pregunto Yoh  
  
"Soy tu....recuerdas???" Hablo la voz  
  
"A que te refieres???" Hablo de nuevo Yoh  
  
"Soy Hao" Dijo Yoh  
  
"No intervengas en esto" Dijo Hayao  
  
Todos yacian en el suelo ....Silver, el Asakura Gumi(Amigos de Yoh), los soldados X y H...inclusive Manta quien habia recibido un poco del ataque...solo quedaban en pie Hayao, Yoh y Hao....¿Porque?? Nadie lo sabia todavia...  
  
"Bienaventurados los que tienen sed de justicia.....porque de ellos es el reino de los cielos" se oyo una voz en el cielo  
  
"Quien es???" Pregunto Hayao  
  
"Aura de amor" Grito la voz  
  
"Todos los que estaban en el suelo recobraron sus energias y se levantaron inclusive Yoh habia recuperado de nuevo sus fuerzas  
  
"Que es todo esto??" Pregunto Hayao  
  
"Doncella Jean.::"Exclamo Lyserg  
  
"Orale Pue...veo triple" Dijo Chocolove  
  
"En verdad quieres saber de que se trata Hayao?" Pregunto Hao  
  
"Yo tambien quisiera saber" Pregunto Yoh  
  
"Muy bien..Aunque no estoy en favor de los apaches, ni de los soldados X, Hicimos una alianza...una tregua...mientras termina esto" Dijo Hao  
  
"De que hablas??" Pregunto Hayao  
  
"De tratar de detenerte" Respondio Hayao  
  
"Arrepientete y cree en el evangelio si no quieres salir herido" Respondio Jean  
  
"Désden, Espiritu del viento y del agua...vengan a mi" Dijo Hayao  
  
"Estan todos listos para lo que sigue??" Dijo Hao  
  
"El apocalipsis esta apunto de iniciar" Dijo Jean con unas lagrimas.....  
  
...........................  
.  
Fin del 2 capitulo....  
Muy bein...¿que opinan?? le dio un grio muy grande a mi historia...espero que les guste ya que en el siguiente capitulo explicare de donde proviene Hayao  
  
Sin mas que decir....Se despide el yo que existe en su mente...Emmanuel Ikari, Jearo...como quieran 


End file.
